Wasn't The Adventure I Had In Mind!
by meekxblaze
Summary: Nile, Riley and Winters wanted adventure. Instead, they get sucked into Mass Effect just before events of ME2. Winters gets sent in first as a pirate slave, Riley's forced to work at C-sec and Nile? Well, he's not quite human anymore. Will they be reunited? Will they get recruited? Join the trio as they try to fit in this new world. T for swearing, and slight drug/alcohol referance
1. This town sucks

**A/N:** **I the almighty death goddess and prince of cats Meekxblaze, hereby consider you worthy to read this Mass Effect fan fiction. I would give a detailed summary but I don't want to spoil it so you should go read the summary I did make. By the way, I do not own Mass Effect, the characters or any products I mention. The only things I own are Nihlus (Nile) Blake, Daniel (Danny) Winters, Riley Stryker and you. Well, maybe not you but... Just read the story already. My author notes really aren't that interesting and i don't know why your reading this note when you could be reading the story...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: This town sucks but I've got friends**

* * *

**Nile's P.O.V:**

Nothing like sitting behind the desk of a pawn shop and barely being able to hold your head. The last few weeks have been slow but today, it's just painful. Only five customers the whole bloody day! Well, actually only three since two of them stopped by to screw each other in the bathroom. At least I'm being paid… The bell above the door jingles as my co-worker enters the shop, so the lazy ass finally shows up only four hours late for his shift! I don't get paid enough to do this… As I walk by, I give the boy a nod and head out the door towards my car. Sure, the thing is an old piece of rusted junk but at least it gets me places… most of the time. As I pull the door open, the first thing I realise is how horrid the car smells. Note to self, get some air fresheners because this car smells like cat piss mixed with onions and puke. I twist the ignition multiple times before the car sputters to a start. My cell's ring tone goes off which startles me and I curse. I know, I know, talking on your cell while on the phone is illegal but… fuck the police! Without regards for my safety, I answer the phone. Maybe I should put my seat belt on just in case…

"Hello?"

"Yo Nile! What up?" yelled the all too familiar voice of my best friend.

"Hey Riley, I'm on my way home now… Why?"

"Dude, you should hang out with me since you're not busy!"

"Just you and me? Or other people too?"

"Me, you and Winters."

"Wait… she actually made it back alive from the triangle!?"

"Yeah, she's been back for months apparently. Still can't believe it though, you know?"

"It's odd because nobody return from the triangle alive… You know what; I think I'll hangout for a while."

"How long?"

"Five minutes."

"So an hour?"

"Shut up." Before Riley can to respond I shut the phone and floor it. Better not keep that asshole waiting.

Damn, my car quit three blocks from Riley's house so I have to walk. I hate walking, especially in dimly lit downtown at night. You're probably wondering why I seem so bitter, if you had to live here your whole life, you'd be bitter too. This town is an utter hell hole. It's hard to get a job if you're under thirty, you'll get hospitalised if you look at someone the wrong way, the schools only spend money on sports while the teachers are always on strike and the only thing to do around here is either play video games or get piss drunk. Like I said, total hell hole. Well, unless your name is Danny Winters. Note, Danny Winters and I have been friends for years since she's so masculine, end of note.

Why is Winters so lucky? Simple, she's been travelling a lot this summer in hopes of finding something to inspire her. Why does she need inspiration? Again, another simple question. She's an artist that can't seem to nail a job for longer than a month. Although that's probably because she has a habit of working for assholes that she tells to fuck off. Note, winters is borderline psychopathic… actually, she is a psychopath. She's also lacking a verbal filter and has moments of extreme pessimism, end of note. Anyway it's nice that Riley and I have our psycho back.

Speaking of Riley… Riley Stryker, that's the name of my partner in crime. We've been friends since… I don't even remember it's been that long. Out of the three of us, Riley is the biggest asshole of life. Why? Well let's see, where do I start? He slept with all ten of his boss's daughters, he'll flirt with anyone as long as he can screw it and he's never had a relationship last longer than an hour. The only reason Winters and I stay friends with him is because we're almost as assholy as he is. Note, find out if 'assholy' is even a word… I don't think it is but who know? End of note. Speaking of Riley and assholes… 'Nile where the fuck are you, it's been almost six fucking hours!' I sigh as I read the message. Maybe taking the scenic route was a bad idea…

* * *

**Riley's P.O.V:**

Okay, where the fuck is Nile? It's been almost seven hours now and- I stop mid thought when the door to my house opens.

"About fucking time!" yells Danny from beside me as Nile enters the living room. Dammit, that was my line! Line thief! I turn towards Danny and shoot her a glare, which she laughs at.

"My car broke down so I had to walk about seven blocks. Any way, what are we doing?" Dammit Nile, there isn't any time for anything! Right now, I'm mentally stabbing myself in the eye. Nile sits down on the sofa beside Danny who moves away from him slightly. I stand up suddenly wishing I didn't drink all those bottles of Mountain Dew as I sprint for the bathroom. Once I finish taking a piss, I awkwardly enter the room to see a piñata on Nile's head. I'm about to ask when I realise that I probably shouldn't. It's just… Where the fuck did they get a piñata from?

"Uh, hey guys. So uh, what the fuck are we going to do?" I ask the two of them awkwardly. Danny smirks and I shiver slightly. That's never a good sign…

The conversation had drifted from Assassin's creed to Mass Effect after Danny managed to get me in a dress. If you're wondering how she did it, I don't want to talk about it…

"Screw you Paragons, I went full-out Renegade! Well, except when romancing Garrus, I don't think he'd like it too much if I killed him." Both Nile and I laugh at Danny's comment.

"What was the Renegade storyline like?" I ask her curiously. She stares at me for a moment before answering.

"It's a lot different; you get to kill more people."

"Like who?" Oh Nile, I really wish you didn't ask that through your stupid piñata head.

"Let's see… Kaiden died in the first game because I sacrificed him for Ash who was the same class as me. Oh! I didn't stop Samara from killing herself so she died and I killed her daughters as well. Mordin tried to cure the genophage, so I killed him-" As soon as Danny says that, my mountain dew flies across the room.

"Why would you sabotage the genophage? What did Wrex ever do to you!" both Nile and I yell. The Krogen were my favourite race and Wrex was my favourite character! What is wrong with this fucking woman? In response to us, Danny simply shrugs and continues. What the fuck woman!

"After, I lied and told Wrex that Mordin sacrificed himself to cure the genophage. Near the end of the game, Wrex found out what I did and came to kill me on the citadel. So, to keep my secret from getting out, I killed Wrex by pushing him out a window. When C-sec asked what happened I said he went berserk." As I hear Danny speak, I can quite literally feel my heart shatter and turn to dust but she continues.

"Oh, and Miranda died. Although I hated her, so I was happy when she died. Let's see… I let the clone Rachni queen free but she betrayed me later." At this very moment, I am slamming my head into a wall while Nile sits crying in the fetal position. Danny gives us an odd look before continuing. Oh fuck, please don't continue, my head can't take much more of this!

"I killed the council… I didn't kill the Quarians or the Geth though. They became friends." Say what Danny? How! Every time I did that mission either Tali committed suicide, the Geth tried to kill me or the Quarians died. What the fuck Danny!

"The Illusive Man and I were total bros, James and I got along great, Joker hated me since I was a bit of a dick to him and I think both he and EDI hated me since I didn't let them get together. And uh… Oh yeah! Let's just say that Garrus and I had plenty of time to test his reach and my flexibility, if you get what I mean." Danny gives Nile and I a suggestive wink. We both freeze for a second before smacking our heads together repeatedly. This fucking headache better be worth it! That's when the situation worsens.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two? Did you even listen to me?" What's wrong with us? What the fuck is wrong with you! Both Nile and I pick up chairs, nod and slam them into our heads. My sight goes black as Danny laughs. She fucking laughs! That is one psychopathic sadistic bitch.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it! I would really appreciate feedback. Things should start to get more exciting next chapter, this one was more introducing the characters and their oddball personalities. Hope I helped make your day better, Meekxblaze out!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with chapter number two! Just too clear up any confusion, Danny and Winters is the same person and she is FEMALE. For the sake of consistency I'm just going to her Winters from now on since Nile and Riley already call her that and it'll just be easier to understand. I might even go back and fix that in chapter one as well… if I have time to… and if I feel like not being lazy for once. Also, apologies for not updating in forever! I had three monologues, several essays, and a Fem Shep watercolour to finish for art class. Needless to say, I've been uber busy which is why this one is shorter.

I would like to thank all the reviewers and followers (you know who you are). You guys rock and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Mass Effect, the characters or any products that I happen to mention. The only things I own are my characters.

You still reading this? You read the story instead. I bet it's much more interesting than this note. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Far From Normal

* * *

Danny Winters:

Riley finally regained consciousness after hitting himself in the head with a chair. I still don't know why he did it but he was out for a solid five hours. Five hours we could have gamed! As soon as he saw Nile and I, he kicked us out. I understand kicking me out but Nile? I don't understand men sometimes. Heck, I barely understand women and I'm one of them!

I'm currently walking home through downtown alone at one in the morning… did I mention that I'm all alone? And that I'm terrified of being left alone in dark places? Especially dark creepy places where there are high crime rates? Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I feel like someone is following me. I pick up my pace as I slowly turn my head to glance behind me. There's a man behind me. Is he stalking me?

No, get it together Winters; he's just been walking the same way as you at the same speed as you for the past couple of blocks. Just watch, once you turn that corner and start walking faster, he'll be gone. I turn around the corner and begin to speed up. As I do so, the man moves faster. Holy crap, he is stalking me! My heart feels as if it is about to jump straight out of my chest! Calm down Winters, your house is right there. All you have to do is run to the door, get inside and lock the doors.

I slam the door shut as I run into the house. I'm about to lock the doors when I remember an important piece of information; Nile broke the lock on my door last week when he was practising his lock picking skills… more like lack of skills. I still feel that odd feeling where all the hair on the back of your neck stands up. Cautiously, I stare out the window at the hooded man. He's walking up the driveway towards the door.

Is that a knife in his hand? No, it's just your mind. Wait, there it is again. Staring into the dark abyss, I keep seeing the flash of light against metal. I tightly grip the flashlight from my mantle and hold it so I'm ready to strike. I know it won't work against the stalker, but I'm determined to go down fighting! If there is even a small chance to survive, I'll… Is it me or is he staring into the window? I take a deep breath and fling the door open…

"Bring it" I'm as ready as I'll ever be. No retreat, no mercy, no surrender and no exceptions.

* * *

Nile Blake:

This would be more fun with Winters but she's not in her house. I know it's kind of creepy but Riley broke into her house this morning since she didn't answer our calls. It was empty, save for her cellphone that was beside the door, broken. She must have been angry about something. Probably her parents or sisters again. But there was something else that struck me as odd, her husky was missing. It was rare for her to walk him at this hour in the afternoon but maybe he got sick. It's funny, Winters is so cruel to humans yet so gentle and motherly to animals. I do not understand why though.

"Come on Nile, that all you've got?" yells Riley over the microphone as my character falls from a shot to the head once again.

"You're camping at the spawn point again…" I say back to him.

"It's not camping at the point; I'm camping in front of it." I imagine the snarky little look on his face as my character gets shot once again. Note, never play games where you can camp at the spawn point with Riley, end note. If there's one thing I hate more than the old men in speedos at the aquatic centre its campers like Riley.

My character spawns just in time for yet another head shot. And this, people of the universe, is why I hate multi-player games. The game over screen appears before my eyes and I wince at the score. Riley has thirty points and I have… negative thirty-seven point five. Well, this is embarrassing. I set the controller down as I get up to stretch and my X-box suddenly starts sparking before bursting into flame. Note, call Microsoft and let them know that their 'product is defective'. End note. Good thing there was a fire extinguisher nearby.

It seems as if the electronic gods are frowning down on me this evening. Last week it was my x-box, then my car, last night was my cell phone and my alarm clock this morning. What's next, my toaster? Damn, now I've jinxed it… Sighing, I pull the plug of my short-circuiting toaster from the wall receiving a small shock as I do so. I turn to the calendar to check the date when I remember something, I haven't heard from Winters. I hope she's alright, she hasn't been feeling the best lately. Although I can't blame her. If I had a life like hers, I'd find it hard to be happy and enjoy life as well.

I'm snapped from my thoughts when my home phone rings. Checking the number, I pick it up.

"Nile, It's Winters!" yells Riley's voice through the phone. Damn, he sounds urgent.

"What about her?"

"She- Winters, she's..." He goes completely silent. This is bad.

"She's what Riley?" It suddenly hits me and I know what he's about to tell me.

"dead." He chokes out. I stand there with the phone in my hand. Winters is dead. Daniel Winters is dead. My buddy, my best friend, my… I have to forget about her. She's gone now, she got her wish. She's free. A stray tear rolls down my cheek, I never got to tell her…

* * *

A/N:

Well, uh... that came out a lot darker than planned. What was it that Nile never got to say to Winters?

on a more happy note, prepare for next chapter because it's Mass Effect time! Chapter 3 should be out whenever. It all depends on how much work I have to do. Also, exams are coming up soon... I have to go to school too, I'm only in high school you know, and I'd really like to get to college/university!

I would appreciate feedback but I get it if you don't have the time or don't feel like it. I would say my usual 'I hope I helped make your day a bit better' but after the ending of this chapter it would just be cruel...Meekxblaze out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the wait but I caught some weird flu thing around Christmas and I'm feeling slightly better now but decided to get writing anyway. I'm also pissed off because I went to go get a laptop but all the electronic stores near me were out of laptops and when I found one that wasn't I was $10 short but stupid parents wouldn't give me the money even though I told them I'd pay them back when we got home. My parents still can't believe that a jobless student managed to get $400 without stealing. What they don't know is I've had so many jobs, I just have a history of getting assholes as bosses and then getting fired within a month. So basically I'm stuck with a shitty 10 year old desktop that hasn't been updated since my mom bought it. I've honestly been meaning to update it but then tumblr and...distracted.**

**I got a cool idea so I'm going to test it out, I'll be putting quotes at the beginning of chapters, some will be things that characters say, some will ones I make up while others will be quotes I read online or possibly part of a song I'm listening to while writing.**

**This student unit would like to thank all the reviewers and followers, keep it up guys!**

**I do not own Mass Effect, the characters or any products that I happen to mention. The only things I own are Riley, Winters, Nile and your soul.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion and Apology**

* * *

_"It's not camping at the point; I'm camping in front of it." -Riley Stryker_

* * *

It's been almost two years since then. Since my best friend Winters died. I won't lie to you, it hasn't been easy for Nile and I. The two of us haven't talked since then but I do bump into him from time to time. At the time, he didn't know how to deal with people dying. Hell, he still doesn't and I doubt many people would. I guess I'm just better off since I've dealt with several people close to me dying before. That or I just have a severe case of misguided optimism. Nile's never dealt with something like that before, he doesn't know how to deal with it. Well, I mean besides crime.

I guess it's true what they say about the past catching up with you, or in Nile's case at least. See, Nile's father is the leader of a local gang and pretty much considered a crime and drug lord around here. Nile didn't want to be in a gang but his father convinced him that it was right for him. When he grew a backbone and left a couple of years ago, his father was pissed off. That was how Winters and I met Nile. We were walking home from school one day when she decided to go downtown. It was getting dark and I really didn't want to go but I hate seeming like a killjoy.

By the time we got there, it was pitch black outside. Winters really wanted to go to the local pawn shop that apparently had a rare game she wanted. The only problem was that the pawn shop's located in Solaris territory. I warned her but she insisted that everything would be fine since neither of us had pissed off a member of the gang. Well, I had but I wasn't about to just say that to Winters. If I had to choose between fighting an entire gang or fighting Winters, I'd fight the gang. We got to the shop all right but as we were leaving, a member of Solaris grabbed me.

Winters wanted to kick his ass but the dude had a gun. She's psychotic but not stupid. I was practically pissing my pants at the time so I freaked out when I heard guns going off. The guy who was holding me cursed and dragged me away with Winters unwillingly following. Once inside an old abandoned warehouse, Winters jumped the guy. She disarmed him and then 'interrogated' him. He said his name was Emerson Stark and that his father was trying to have him killed for not following in the family business. We helped the guy out, let him crash at may place but one night he just vanished.

A few weeks later, I came home from the bars to find him smoking a pack of cigarettes on my sofa. I asked him where he went and he explained that he had to fake an identity. He dyed his hair red, got some operation done to change his face and even got a fake birth certificate. He changed his name to Nihlus Blake and that was how we all became friends despite him being five years older than I am.

Thinking of the past almost makes me sad now. Don't go thinking I'm an ass since I didn't help him through this because I tried to help him. After her death, I showed up at Nile's house to try helping him but he said he was fine and wouldn't let me in his house. I left him alone and returned the next night only to get my fucking nose broken with the door. At Winters' funeral, I tried to talk with him but he started getting angry with me, he blamed her death on me, said I should have made a better wish, one with meaning.

The night before Winters died, we made wishes. Nile wished for adventure, Winters for a place where she could be herself without consequence, and I made the stupidest wish ever. I wished that I could travel into Mass Effect and kiss Commander Shepard. My wish is the reason that Nile blames me. When I asked him about it, he said that I killed her since I wasn't being serious.

I also ran into him in a bar a few months back. Poor guy was completely wasted and decided to fight me. He wouldn't listen to reason but at the same time, I couldn't hit him at least not for real. The only time I've hit friends is jokingly or by accident. Nile hit me with a bar stool, gave me a scar across the right side of my face. Almost took out my eye with it.

Hell, I'm genuinely worried about him. I know for a fact that he's joined his father's gang, Solaris but I'm not sure if he's doing the killing or the drugs. If he's back on drugs then there's no helping him. Although, weed would be better for his health than those fucking cigarettes he's always smoking. I just hope that he's not in over his head.

* * *

I stare at the grave as I feel a presence beside me. Beside me is my friend Ethan the bartender. I met him a few months back after the incident with Nile. I nod to show that I acknowledge his presence. His head turns towards me.

"You never did tell me what happened to her." States Ethan as he stares at the grave. I look over at him.

"She just disappeared. There was no body, no evidence."

"Then how do you she's dead?"

"She's been gone for two years now Ethan. I do believe she's still alive but…the police need solid proof to chase a ghost. Although I know she's out there somewhere. Maybe she's not in this country but she's alive, I know it." Silence filled the air for several moments. I'm not sure how much time had passed but I turned to face Ethan only to find he'd disappeared. Typical, Ethan has a tendency to do that. He's mysterious, sneaky and tends to vanish at times. I've gotten used to it by now though.

By sunset, I'm still standing alone in front of the grave. What Ethan said earlier has been getting to me I guess. _Then how do you know she's dead? _Dammit, I know you're alive out there I just need proof! If the police would just fucking listen for once then we'd have fewer problems but how the hell do I find proof based on a gut feeling? I shake the thought to the back of my mind when I hear footsteps approaching. Ethan starts work about now so it can't be him. It must be someone here for the same reason as me, to pay their respects. The footsteps and the person stop beside me. The presence isn't that of a stranger. It's comforting, relaxing, I feel at ease with this person.

Should I risk a glance? They've been standing there for an hour so the least I can do is say hello. I open my mouth to speak but they cut me off.

"Sorry for what I did." The voice is deep and strained yet something about it is… familiar? Then it clicks. No fucking way, it can't be him! That's-

"I said I'm sorry asshole." the voice is slightly louder but still calm. My head turns to the side; the man beside me is hardly recognisable. Messy red hair, dark bags under the eyes, torn up clothes, dirt and grime all over his face, the only thing I recognise are the piercing ice blue eyes boring into mine.

"Nile or Emerson, whatever your name is, why-"

"Nile, and it wasn't your fault, I realised that. It's just that I needed some time to myself, and well I'm-"

"A hard-headed little fucker?" Nile chuckles slightly at my statement.

"And you're the flirty asshole." I smirk at the nostalgia of this moment. I would cherish this moment but there's something bugging me.

"So what exactly have you been doing?"

"I had nothing left, my boss fired me for taking too much time off work and I couldn't pay rent so the landlord threw me out. Returning to my father was the only chance I had. I talked to him, he told me he was proud, took me out on a couple of shakedown runs and I just stopped thinking. I let my anger and sadness use me. At least I'm on better terms with my old man now. Although I'd prefer him not knowing I'm his son." I stay silent, not sure now to respond to him. "Not like it matters though, only thing that matters is the gang."

"I'm assuming you like life being a member of Solaris then?"

"I don't hate it but I don't exactly like what they do. At least not when they let millions of innocent people get caught in their fights. It does give me the thrill I've been looking for and a sense of freedom."

"Wait hold up, you're a rule breaker now? After all those times you told me how important the rules are? Fucking hypocrite."

"Because those rules kept you from breaking stuff."

"Do think she's actually dead?" When I ask, I can see his fist clench but then relax as he takes a breath.

"No… Logic says she is, that she should be, but no body? No weapon?"

"I've been thinking that she's alive somewhere, if she was dead I would have felt it." Nile nods in agreement

"Police don't even have data on her anymore. It's as if she just never existed. Maybe she got a new identity like me."

"I think she would have told her two best friends if she was leaving."

"Maybe not, Winters never was fond of goodbyes"

"Wasn't fond on hellos either but she still said them."

"True. Maybe she just wanted to save herself the pain although; she might have also just viewed us as tool like everyone else."

"I don't think so, she may have been cold, heartless and she may have tried to hide her emotions but when she was with us, her smiles and laughter felt real."

"Never really though of that before but I guess you're right." We sit in the silence for a moment when Nile bursts out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" he points to the scar covering the right side of my face.

"I never realised that the chair gave you a scar pansy." He smirks

"Yeah, you ruined my sexy face. First the nose then you almost took my fucking eye. Thanks a lot jerk." Nile grunts.

"Like women ever went for it before idiot."

"Shut up… At least I haven't been my fathers bitch while running around with the Solaris gang!" shit, did I really just say that! We finally get on better terms and that's what I say? I'm dead!

"Do you have a death wish?" Nile stares into my soul with those evil eyes of his. Suddenly, I'm not feeling to well. Breath, just… breathe. He takes a step towards me and I back up into a grave.

"N-Nile? Come on buddy we don't- don't have t-to do this! R-right?" I shut my eyes and wait for him to hit me. Instead, he ruffles my hair. What the fuck?

"Just messing with you shorty, you know I'd never hurt my little bro." That… I wasn't expecting that. He even called me little bro which he only calls me when he's really drunk or really happy. I give him a nervous laugh; at least he didn't kill me.

* * *

We sit in the moonlight for hours watching stars go by. A shooting star goes by and I can't help myself.

"So what would you wish for?" I ask.

"I don't know. Probably a new start on life, one without all the gang stuff… and where my lungs aren't practically dead." I nod and laugh a little,

"That's what you get when you smoke, but it would be nice to just start over. I'd wish that I could find Winters."

"Screw my wish, I'm stealing yours."

We both stare at the stars when I begin to feel tired and sleepy.

"Think we could start over? Be friends again?"

"We stopped?" damn, my eyelids are getting so heavy. I think that things will start to get better soon. Just like that, the world goes dark as I fall to slumber.

* * *

**A/N: So… yeah, it was kinda dark. Also got to know about Nile's past a little. Ha, and everyone thought he was the normal one. I actually think that Riley is the most normal out of the three. Don't you just love how the chapter was longer this time! It was almost 2,500 words and all in one character's POV! Also, yes, Nile is the oldest, Winters is the youngest.**

**There was a sneak peek of the mysterious Ethan but I can't spill too much info until next chapter (for the sake of the galaxy).**

**There's not much more I can really say other than the fact that I had a fucked up dream after writing this where I was Riley. Except it was later in the plot and Winters was carrying around a dead collector which she decided to turn into the collector armour from ME3…that armour was cool but it always disturbed me. *cue shivers* I mean seriously Shepard? You're wearing a dead Prothean as armour of all things… Oh, and got slapped by Garrus! Then I woke up. I don't know why I was Riley of all characters considering I'm not an optimist but hey, I don't make the rules of dreamland.**

**Next chapter… I WILL NOT SPOIL IT SO STOP ASKING!**

**Blah-de-blah and all that other stuff, I would appreciate feedback but I get it if you don't have the time or don't feel like it, Blah-de-blah-bla, feel free to ask the questions, have a nice day and all that jazz.**

**_Meekxblaze out!_**


End file.
